


Overenthusiastic Snogging

by irishluff



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishluff/pseuds/irishluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because every ship needs at least one High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overenthusiastic Snogging

"Do you think they ever actually go to class?" wondered Martha, watching with a mix of confusion and disdain as Harold Saxon and his girlfriend snogged.   
"High honor roll, he's got to go some time," said John Smith with a shrug, looking unimpressed at the excessive display of affection. "Lucy, on the other hand..."  
The group knew they really shouldn't be watching, but even from all the way across the courtyard, they noticeable. Besides, with as much of a spectacle they were making, there was reason to believe Saxon wanted the attention.   
"He is not!" Rose said, letting her indigence show as the boy's hands moved from Lucy's waist and up to slightly less G-rated places. "Seriously, if John and I did that the staff'd be all over us in a second. Why are they do special?" she grumbled. Not that they'd ever want to give the performance those two were doing. When it came to public displays of affection, she and her boyfriend had the good sense to keep it decent, unlike certain members of the student body.   
"They've been going at it for at least two weeks now," remarked Donna. "We'll get a break soon enough." What with the couple's tendency to split at least three times a month, two weeks was somewhat of an accomplishment. The male half of the student body had long since stopped being excited at Lucy being back on the market, knowing she'd be taken again by the following Monday.   
"Think we should go somewhere else?" asked John. There were probably more productive things to do than watch an in-depth demonstration of teenage mating rituals.   
The three girls made noises of indifference. While they were actually together, the Saxon/Cole power couple could be found nearly anywhere in the school, tongues firmly lodged down each other's throats. It was just a stroke of bad luck, running into them. Might as well wait it out.   
Or, in Donna's case, try and make the courtyard a bit more family friendly. "Oi, Saxon!" she called. "Mind taking the shagging elsewhere?"  
Rose struggled to keep a laugh contained. Crude as Donna's description was, it was sadly accurate. At the rate they were going, if Harold and Lucy started tearing each other's clothes off right then and there, no one would be the least bit surprised.   
Miraculously, this actually made the couple take a break from their hormones. Harold Saxon's look of surprised annoyance was enough to send Martha, John, and Rose into more stifled laughter. Donna just raised her eyebrows and gave Saxon a look.   
The boy sighed and glanced back at Lucy. For a moment, it looked like he was going to pick up right where he left off.   
"You do have to admire their dedication," remarked John Smith.   
No kissing happened, though. Instead, he leaned over and whispered something to Lucy that would probably turn and other girl ten shades of crimson. Instead, the blonde just giggled as her boyfriend walked off, presumably to some class.   
"I don't think we want to speculate on what he just said, do we?" asked Rose, an uneasy frown playing across her lips.   
"Those are mental images I don't need," remarked John, shaking his head.   
"Agreed," chimed Martha and Donna. At least the make out session was discontinued. For now.


End file.
